


the love of his life Damian Wayne x reader

by Egyptb2008



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Background Relationships, Batfamily (DCU), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egyptb2008/pseuds/Egyptb2008
Summary: Y/n was a little girl at age 4 who was taken prisoner by the league of assassins do to her  adopted parents were traders so they killed them y/n was made Damian's bodyguard what happens when Damian has to leave the love of his life to meet his dad
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne/Reader, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 10





	the love of his life Damian Wayne x reader

**Author's Note:**

> welcome I am putting my Wattpad book on here first so here we go

Y/n was a little girl at age 4 was taken prisoner by the league of assassins her adoptive parents were traders so they killed them y/n was made Damian bodyguard garden do to her skills they became friends really quick sense she was Damian bodyguard that shared a room at age 13 they started dating Talia and Ra's approved and Ra's said she was a amazing fit for his grandson at age 14 she died in Battle but thanks to Damien she were able to get her emotions back fairly quickly when they brought you back with the Lazarus pit but you still had night terrors so you always ended up in Damon's bed not that he minded fast forward a few years the League of assassins was under attack you were about 17 it was Slade attacking you both watched as he killed Ra's you both charged at him as Damien stabbed his eye and you stabbed his side he retreated but the base was left in pieces that is Win Talia came in she froze when she saw her fathers lifeless body beyond repair of the Lazarus pit laying on the ground she walked over to Damien and y/n and said "Damien I think it's time you meet your father" Damien looked at his mom in shock and said "what about my beloved" she said "she'll stay here until the time is right" y/n nodded and said "of course Talia" Damien looked at y/n in shock y/n said to him "go meet your other family and one day we will be reunited"

Time skip 

Damian POV 

Mother in me a call on her boat all I could think about was leaving my beloved behind how unsafe I will de if her biological dad got her once on the boat we arrived in Gotham she said for me to wait in the room and wait for her Signal to come out I heard her and some guy talking which I assumed with my father when I finally came out mother introduced me to the Batman I did not expect that so I put on a emotionless face and close myself off mother and me walked off on the dock with father mother said "behave yourself" and then left I looked at him and said "so your my father" he nodded and said "that's what your mom said" I was a little curious so I went ahead and asked "ok so do I have any siblings" he ignored me and we got in the Batmobile he called some old man which I assumed was pennyworth (a.k.a. if you guys did not know pennyworth is a Alford) he said "can you tell everyone to meet me in the living room we have a visitor" I swore I wasn't gonna show any emotion well with him for I only ever showed emotion with my beloved in these other people will probably just annoy me I kind of wonder what the people will be like we'll see.

Y/n POV 

I watched as the boat left the docs it could be a few weeks or months or even years before I saw Damien again but I knew he should see his family I hope for the very best for him and walked back to me and Damien's shared room well I guess just my room now I put on the hoodie Damien gave me before he left I laid in our well my bed and looked up at the ceiling until I fell asleep it's gonna be a lot quieter around here now with no one to talk to and no one to keep me from my biological dad wonderful come back maybe I hope not and with that last thought the darkness consumed y/n and she fell asleep

time skip

Damian POV  
Father and I pulled into the Batcave it was much smaller than I thought it would be but it was decent we stepped out in an old man was waiting there I assume it was pennyworth "um Sir who made this be" penny worth asked father " this is Damien he's my son" " another one all of them are waiting in the living room for you"  
Father let me upstairs to The mansion he had already revealed his identity on our way over  
We walked in and I saw three other boys maybe the youngest maybe a year older than me  
“ sit down” father told me I listened and sat down  
Then he started to talk “ OK everyone this is your brother Damien he is my biological son he’ll be staying with us for a while please treat him like you to treat any of your other brothers he’ll be taking up the title of Robin while he’s here due to Tim is no longer Robin is goes by red Robin now behave yourselves I’ll leave you guys to talk” and with that father walked out the room  
“ so your braces new kid a i’m Jason” The one now known as Jason spoke  
“ Tim welcome to the manor” Tim was ugly  
“The name is Richard I’m the oldest but everyone calls me dick” i’m a call them by their last names which are their speaking I was looking up Jason glass name is Todd Richards is Grayson Tim is dark  
“ well I am Damien my mom‘s name is taila i’ve been training since birth and I will be the best Robin”  
Everyone froze which to Todd said “ wait so you’re Taila’s son as in theTalia assassin”  
“Yes”  
“So Bruce had a child with a assassin”  
“Yes” will they shut up  
“ well it doesn’t matter who his father is because he’s our brother and will treat him well isn’t that right Dami” that nickname triggered me so much just reminded me of my beloved that I was leaving behind to be here with these numbskulls  
“ don’t.call.me.that” I said with anger in my voice I never want anyone to call me that no one calls me that but her and only her  
“ damn Damien got a hard spot for that nickname” Todd said  
“ yeah little D” what’s the big deal Grayson said trying out a new nickname is all I didn’t mind as much still weird but let it slide  
“Nothing just don’t call me that”  
“Whatever demon spawn do you know I like that nickname that’s what I’m gonna call you demon spawn” it’s not as wrong but seriously ill dark is annoying  
“ whatever can someone help me find my room so I can go lock myself in there and get away from you weird people”  
“Ha he called you weird” grayson laughed Jason rolled his eyes and said “he called all of us weird correction” “yeah yeah whatever dark said” “so a one of you numbskulls gonna show with me to my room” I ask now kind of annoyed “yes I will” pennyworth said stepping in the room “thank you penny worth” I said as we exited the room  
Dick POV  
I started to walk towards my room it’s gonna be weird with another younger brother but I hope I can make a connection with this one I mean me and my brothers have a good relationship maybe this one will be straight who knows all I know is right now I’m gonna call my beautiful boyfriend Wally to tell him that I have another sibling  
Tim POV  
Me and Jason walked to his room my new sibling I don’t know he’s kind of stuck up I don’t think I’ll get along with him he has a ugly face oh well as long as he doesn’t bother me when I’m hanging with my best boyfriend ever Jason i’m currently too tired to walk straight so I’m cuddling into Jason side as we walk to his room  
Jason POV  
I like the new kid he has attitude and flavor we probably won’t cross paths that much considering I stay in my room and less dinner time he’s gonna be the new Robin so he has no how to fight his mom is Taila so probably knows the basics of swords one of his guns will find out I am more distracted currently of Tim cuddling in my side falling asleep as we walked to my room we finally got to my room and he just collapsed on the bed with me I think it’s cute  
Alford POV  
The young new monster has an attitude on him but he does look a lot like his father when he was a kid that makes me very happy maybe he’ll have a father-son relationship with him one day but it will take them some time to get a decent relationship  
Bruce POV  
Call claims he’s my son so I took a DNA test apparently is my son he has managed to do it I wonder if there’s someone he’s leaving behind or something he’s not telling me or if he misses someone I mean he said just lose his grandfather but it seems like more I’ll have to look into that later totally gave me a device to communicate with her if I needed any questions about our son wow that sounds so weird our son well only one year until it’s a legal adult but I’ll keep in training he’ll be the best Robin I’ve had yet because he already has violent training hopefully he knows how to keep his cool a loss have to teach him justice not vengeance but one day he’ll store passed all his brothers at least I hope so  
Y/n POV  
I woke up the next morning I was having a nightmare it was only 4 AM I looked on my side thinking out find Damien but I forgot he left I tried to calm my self down by taking deep breath‘s I couldn’t seem to stop hyperventilating taila came in the room and ask me  
“ Oh my God y/n are you OK”  
my breathing started to study and I looked up to her  
“Y-yeah j-j-just a n-night terror i will be ok forgot Damien was in here to call me down it’s going to be weird”  
“ how long have you had these nightmares exactly why did I not know about them”  
Remember the few times I got “captured by my biological dad”  
“Yeah you were raped and abused it took us hours to get you to calm down and when we first rescued you that’s all Damien did it so quickly we were all like what the hell”  
Well I’ve had it since the first time “I got kidnapped Damian always help me calm down and take deep breath‘s so that way I wouldn’t wake anyone but he’s not here anymore”  
“Well you can always come to me” Taila said she sat on my bed she put her arms around me help me calm down  
“ thank you Taila for everything”  
“Anytime my beautiful y/n”  
After she said that I started to drift off to sleep  
Taila POV  
Y/n started to fall sleep I’m gonna crash here I didn’t realize how much she relied on Damien throughout this whole time I knew they were dating and were close but the way they relied on each other no one could understand the full Extend of it I wonder how Damien is handling the living with his father did I make the right call sending him to stay with his father it’s too late to change my mind but I can at least be there for his beloved and make sure she stays safe not that she needs any protection she’s trained the same way Damien was she’ll be an amazing warrior i’ve always seen Lily as one of my own children and I’ll protect you like one to time for me to get some sleep before training tomorrow

2-year time skip  
Damien has settled in finally to his new home it’s been two years since last last time he saw you and he missed you he truly did but he couldn’t see you because you were an assassin and his father didn’t want him to have any contact with anyone from the assassin base anymore this raven chick a.k.a. raven the superhero don’t stop flirting with him and it pissed him off because he only wanted you and you only wanted him it was time for training all the guys Took off their shirts everyone looked at him  
he said “what are you looking at”  
“ so many scars” grayson said  
“dude I know you didn’t get all those from Batman so where do you get them” Jason said  
“I have Never seen any Protégés with that manys scars on my body” Black canary said  
“ come to think about it I think it’s the first time I’ve seen him without a shirt” batman said  
Raven was eyeing his chest which made him pretty mad and also reminding him that that’s exactly what used used to do  
But still Damien rolled his eyes looked at all of them with annoyance and his eyes  
“ do you you want scars from my battles when I was an assassin don’t worry about them“  
“ well I’m glad we took you out of that environment” Canary said  
“you must be happy about it to right” take asked he never really got that comfort of that his brother liked it there but that’s when Damien snapped he couldn’t take it anymore all I want to do is go see you it’s been two years you guys haven’t seen each other in two years the anniversary of him coming to live there is coming up in three days that’ll make it exactly 2 years of not seeing each other and he couldn’t handle it  
“ no not right I didn’t want to leave only reason why I left because mother forced me to I left so many things behind and you always assume that I’m happy here or that I like being here but I don’t”  
“ Damian we took you out of a horrible environment now I apologize apologize for your outburst” Batman yelled  
This took everyone back a the Batman really didn’t yell he usually kept his cool  
Everyone can see the anger and Damien‘s eyes which scared them even more Damien was so mad they always assumed he was happy he had to leave you behind the one thing that mattered to him Y/N he had to stop guarding you from your biological parents he had to leave all that because of this and then his father cut his connections with everyone know this would not do  
“ you think I was happy I’m not gonna apologize for the outburst that I just had because it’s all true I had to leave so many things behind I had to leave my mother the people who helped raise me“  
“ what do you mean you less people hind you literally have been disrespectful to everyone you meet and show no emotion what type of emotional connection you could have to any of those people“  
Now this made him fume he hasn’t been able to see you the person you care about most and expect him to show feelings to them  
“Well maybe I would show emotion if the person actually cared about was here but you Took me away from them because you chose cutting all contact with a Sassan base was the best maybe the best for you but not for me all I wanted to do was see her one last time but you wouldn’t let that happen and now in three days will be exactly 2 years from the last time I saw her“ this took everyone back  
“Who is the girl that you’re talking about” Jason asked he was really curious because his brother showed no emotion at all Tim knowledge so that everyone  
then Thalia walked in the room everyone turn towards her  
“what are you doing here Thalía” batman asked  
“Well tomorrow Y/N comes back from a two month mission and we’re having a welcome back party so I’m here to kidnap my son ”  
“ well we won’t let you take him“  
“OK then maybe we should let him decide” Thalia said  
She was confident that he would choose her  
“ why would he go back there with all battle battle scars and torture that he had to go through why would he ever wanna go back there” Grayson stated in a matter of fact voice  
“ you mean the battle scars guard fighting beside the love of his life and protecting her“  
“ what do you mean Damien loves me” Raven yelled did she not get the memo Damien thought he only likes her  
“ no he loves her and he always has loved her which means he loves her and only hurt“ Selena aka cat woman yelled coming out of the shadows  
“ OK then” Batman said “Damien choose”  
Thalia goes “you guys can just all come with us and you can see for yourself”  
Batman and everyone froze was she being serious she was inviting a whole bunch of heroes the league of assassin base because she want to Damien to be there who is this girl they finally get to meet her The girl that Damien‘s been apparently ranting about for the last past five minutes The girl that Damien said he loved his whole life the place to Damien grew up and got all these battle scars Did finally get to see it what would their decision be what would happen who would be there what would happen if they did go with there be other high class assassins and light members could they get info while they’re Raven would still be mad though because she thinks she’s Damiens one and only that’s not true but what would happen if they did go to justice league and Sassan base who would talk who knows what’s their final decision they come to a decision they turn to Tallia and say ……...


End file.
